After the Ransom
by poser16
Summary: A short continuation/epilogue of Meg Cabot's "Ransom my Heart." Includes Lord Hugo's reaction to the visitors and an exploration of Hugo and Finnula's love and romance after marriage.


After the Ransom: A continuation of _Ransom My Heart_ by Meg Cabot

* * *

_"Finnula," he bellowed, stamping his feet to rid them of snow. "What's this I hear about visitors?" Striding into the Great Hall, a clean, well-dressed Jamie trotting behind him, Hugo was too busy drawing off his fur-lined gloves to notice the suddenly sobered group of men by the fire. "Your brother sends his regards, my love. If I'm not mistaken, you'll see him wed come springtime. Rosamund came to call while we were there, ostensibly to see Mellana, but if I know women, she'll have that betrothal ring back on her finger again before Easter-"_

_Hugo staggered to a halt when he saw the men before the fire. _

_"Damn," he swore softly. "If my eyes don't deceive me..."_

_His voice trailed off as he noticed the highly suspect manner in which his wife was being held by one of those men. When he observed the knife glinting in her hand, a slow grin spread across his clean-shaven face. _

_"Well, gentlemen," he said laughingly. "I see you've met my wife."_

_Ransom my Heart, _page 396.

Hugo stopped laughing. "Now if you don't mind unhanding her…"

The man promptly released her as if she was a red hot poker. "So-sorry," he uncharacteristically stammered.

Hugo grinned as he strode over to where Finnula was sheathing her dagger and wrapped his strong arm around her still-slender waist. "Just don't do it again," he warned, his eyes steely despite his smile. "I'd hate to have to toss you out… providing Finnula doesn't run you through first," he added on, as an afterthought.

His wife merely smirked before resuming her role as chatelaine of Stephensgate Manor. "Would you like that ale now, my lords?" She inquired sweetly as the servants entered with tankards and jugs of Mel's Brew along with some bread and various spreads. All eyes of the suddenly ravenous visitors swung to the long table where the refreshments were placed. Lord Hugo gestured for them to help themselves and once assured of their diverted attention, turned to his young wife.

"So," he murmured, nuzzling her neck, "how are you?"

"Fine," she smiled up at him. "Though, if he doesn't keep his hands to himself…" she trailed off darkly.

Hugo let out a short laugh. "I have no fear that Sir William will be on his best behaviour from now on. He's now well aware of how deadly you are, my dear." He paused. "He always was a more handsy drunk," Hugo said thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb over Finnula's waist.

"Hmmph," was her response. Hugo smiled at his wife's stubborn nature and pulled her down to sit with him and his former comrades-in-arms.

Grabbing a tankard of ale, Lord Hugo turned his attention to his visitors. "So, what brings you here?" he inquired, taking a swig of ale.

"Crusades are finally over – least for us," grunted one of the men. He looked as if his nose had been broken one too many times, and had a shock of pale blonde, almost white in its intensity, hair.

"Aye," agreed Sir William. "We're on our way home and though' we'd see how our former leader's be'n doing all holed up in his cas'le," he grinned, the ale combined with tavern drinks slurring his words.

At this response, Finnula spoke up. "I assume, then, that you men will be staying with us for the remainder of the week?" she asked archly. While she didn't wish to entertain a group of uncivilized knights, who rather resembled her brothers'-in-law when they drank, she also didn't want to deny Hugo the chance to catch up with old friends.

At their eager nods (though that may have been the ale), Finnula left the men to themselves in order to instruct the servants of their five new guests. She rubbed her increasing stomach thoughtfully as she strode to the kitchens where she would find her housekeeper; contemplating how even with the unkempt beard her own husband had still appeared more well-mannered than those ruffians. But that may be the late morning lovemaking talking, she ruefully acknowledged with a secret grin. She supposed that it must be the baby, because she found herself wanting her husband (and his gorgeous, brawny arms) more now so than ever before. Indeed, Finnula thought that their passion and excitement for each other and the marriage bed had greatly increased over the last few months. At the appearance of her servants, Finnula forced herself to stop recalling exactly how well Hugo had pleasured her this morn and to focus on readying five chambers for the knights.

That evening, Finnula couldn't stop herself from grinning as her tall husband strode into their solar. They had moved into Hugo's late brother's solar and offered up their previous one to Hugo's son, Jamie soon after Laroche's arrest. Covered in wolf pelts, Finnula welcomed her husband's warm kiss and watched up through bright eyes as he removed his tunic and chausses for bed. She didn't understand why she was so extremely happy to see him (well, more so than normal), though she surmised that it must be because she was pregnant and hadn't seen her husband since the visitors' arrival. In her mind, a dinner where his attention was demanded and given to everyone but her (really, this pregnancy was challenging her emotional independence!), didn't count.

Hugo climbed up into the large bed and gathered his wife into his arms before greeting her properly. As their long, heated kiss ended, he whispered how much he had missed her. "Because as much as I like the men, I love you and the chance to stay in bed with you more," he continued, with a suggestive wink. Finnula giggled, _giggled_, and wrapped her arms tighter around his sinewy neck. This pregnancy was really turning her into one of her sisters. Hugo smirked at the sounds coming out of his wife's luscious mouth, before deciding to bring out some very different noises. He slid his large, bronzed hand down her smooth back and over her delectable behind. He caressed and kneaded her round bottom for a minute before continuing on to the crux of her legs. She was already wet for him. Starting to pant, Finnula opened her legs instinctively, so that her husband could sink his fingers into her. He did not disappoint. Two digits entered her wet, silky heat while his thumb grazed the nub that always brought her to a shuddering climax. Within minutes, he had his wife thrusting into his hand and moaning so beautifully he didn't want her to stop. He stilled his hand, much to her verbal displeasure.

"Open your eyes, my love," he whispered. As she slowly opened her eyes to reveal their glorious depths, he thrust in three fingers and watched as her hips arched off the bed. "Keep your eyes on me," he instructed, adding in his thumb again. Finnula panted as she gazed into Hugo's heated gaze, feeling the pleasure spike and coil so tightly in her that she knew she was about to burst. "Hugo-" she began as her climax broke over her, Hugo's thumb still rubbing madly over her nub. As she came back into herself, she felt her husband open her legs and slide in between, his thick penis nudging into her wet heat. With a vibrating groan Finnula could feel all through her, Hugo thrust himself in deep and immediately began a hard rhythm. Finnula felt her pleasure mounting again and cried out loudly at a particularly deep thrust, as her husband stilled and emptied himself into her with a roar of completion. He collapsed over her and after a minute, rolled onto his back, drawing his wife with him.

She curled into him sleepily as he pulled the pelts from under them and tucked them around him and his wife. He placed a hand on her swelling stomach gently, and gave a soft smile. "I love you," she whispered, before succumbing to sleep.

"I love you, too," he replied, content that he finally had everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

**I know, I know. I've been away from writing (though not Fanfiction) for a long time! Rest assured, those who enjoy my "Strong" series, I am developing another one. **

**I just finished reading _Ransom my Heart_ (again!) and just couldn't not write the ending I felt this story needed. **

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing, if you're so inclined!)!**

**~poser16**


End file.
